


I'm becoming a shadow because of you

by Delphiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphiss/pseuds/Delphiss
Summary: Times Dick Grayson tried to fight the shadows in his life.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Donna Troy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I'm becoming a shadow because of you

**I’m becoming a shadow for you.**

The first time the shadows come for him is when his parents die. 

Blood covering him while he cried over the dead body of his mother and the shadows tried to eat him alive, there was no escape. 

He is scared of the night for a time. Until he becomes Robin until he tries to keep the darkness away by shining brighter. 

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

The night was long and damp like autumn nights tend to be and somehow inside his heart it felt the same. ‘Cursi shit’ he thinks to himself bitterly, but it is what is. 

Bruce left him to keep an eye on the city while he went undercover in a more dangerous mission.

It feels like a kind of rejection.

He is on the rooftop looking at the city, and for the first time in eight years, the shadows reappear. 

“Why does it feel like I’m never good enough?” he asks Bruce when he comes back but the man doesn’t look at him, doesn’t answer him almost like he isn’t worthy of an answer. 

He leaves after that without a second thought, letting the man rot in his misery. 

Enough is enough. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Is this what pain feels like? a combination of numbness and blood, sharp and piercing through your skin, capable of breaking it all inside you.

(This one goes for you)

Bludhaven smells the metallic and cliche smell of blood and death. It feels like home in more ways than one. 

Dark blue eyes follow every step he gives a distant memory, a ghost hunting him and making him doubt every decision he makes. 

Jason calls him one afternoon and Dick doesn’t answer.

(He’s tired, he’s bitter, he’s angry at the world)

Not answering that call is without a doubt the worst decision of his life. The next thing he knows is that the kid is dead, and somewhere in the back of his mind he blames himself for it.

The shadows of the city take a physical form and are trying to swallow him whole. There’s no escape from this hell again. 

(Is his life story, to think things are getting better only for thing to crumble beneath his feet, only for him to commit another mistake that ruins it all)

\-------------------------

“I’m aware I can sound repetitive,” Donna says with a smile while she looks around his place with a gesture of disgust on her face “but Alfred’s service really made you way too spoiled”

“It wasn’t that, is the depression,” He says with a shitty grin because he loves, and right now making her smile is everything she has, he’s just happy that she’s here with him. 

She tries to not grin but her dimples give her away, like the traitors they are. 

Suddenly she goes serious and he knows she has bad news to give him. 

“I’m going to be gone for a time”

He is used to the shadows forming around him by now. He is always left alone with them in the end. It doesn’t hurt him anything less. 

\-------------------------------

The bat in his chest makes him doubt his sanity, but then again that’s usual for him. 

Is it alive? He wonders while he watches the stars and becomes every time more aware that this is his life now. If he was full of doubts and pain before, now is the only thing inside him. 

(A part of him knows that he is overreacting, but he decides to ignore it in favor of feeling pity for himself) 

The shadows are dancing around him, ready to suck all his energy. Make him an empty shell, there used to be pearls inside him, and now he doesn’t even know what he is doing with his life. It feels like every single thing he does is a mistake that’ll leave him in misery.

He is Batman now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible, still 10/10 for making me smile while I wrote this,lol.


End file.
